


We were meant to be right from the start

by random_firework



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2015 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 03, relationship establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Sam is afraid of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were meant to be right from the start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 10th day of Wincestmas on Tumblr.  
> The title comes from the song Always Have Always Will by Blackhawk.
> 
> Unbeta'd, every mistake is mine. Don't hesitate to let me know if you find a typo or two.
> 
> Comments and constructive reviews are very much appreciated. You don't have to, obviously, but that would be great !

“Open this door, you son of a bitch !”

“Dean, he’s already gone by now. Just. Stop trying.”

“So what ? We just rot in here and die ? Yeah, great fucking plan, Sam ! You got another one like this ?”

“He said he would come back in the morning, Dean.” 

“And you trust him ?”

“I don’t know. But what choice do we have ?”

Dean kicked the door angrily. A trickster had trapped them, locking them in this dark basement for the night, saying they should use this time to “figure things out”. The older Winchester hit the door again and again, mechanically, while he was trying to understand what this douche had been talking about. Sam and him were good. Well, he was going to Hell, but beside that, they were okay. Nothing to figure out, for once. They were back to being what they used to be when they were kids.

He suddenly noticed that it was darker than before. 

“Dean ?” Sam called at the same moment.

He turned around to look at him, but he really couldn’t see anything. 

“The flashlight died. Phones ?” Sam said, nervously.

Dean took his phone out of his pocket. Crap.

“Dead.” 

“Yeah, mine too.”

“Freaking awesome,” Dean sighed. He sat on the stairs, head in his hands. Sam was right, they just had to wait. Tricksters were lesson-givers, not murderers. Well, not necessarily. 

“Dean ?” Sam called again, his voice shaking.

Instantly, Dean’s big brother’s instincts woke up. He stood up at the same time, desperately searching for Sam in the dark. 

“Sam, are you okay ?”

“Yeah. Can you just come, please ?”

Dean was already on his way, locating Sam by the sound of his voice. He kneeled in front of his seated brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sam gripped it to hold it there.

“What is it, Sammy ?” Dean asked, worried.

His brother mumbled something.

“What ?”

“It’s too dark.” 

Dean would have laughed if his brother hadn’t sounded so distressed. Sam hadn’t been afraid of the dark since he was 10. Why the hell was he so freaked out now ?

“It’s okay, Sammy, I’m here.”

They stayed like that for a dozen minutes, not talking. Sam had stopped shaking but Dean knew he felt safer with a physical contact, so he let his hand on his shoulder. Eventually, his knees began to hurt because of the concrete. Without breaking the contact with Sam, he sat close beside him. His brother pressed himself even closer, so that Dean had to surround his shoulders with his arm. 

“Really, Sam ?” he protested for the sake of it. He had never admitted it, but Dean loved when his little brother was just next to him, safe under his arm. 

“’M cold”, Sam murmured, voice muffled by Dean’s leather jacket.

“You’re such a baby.”

Dean said it as a joke, but it made him think. Sam acted strangely lately. The dark, the cold, but also the way he talked. It’s like he was 8 all over again and Dean had to take care of every single one of his needs. Maybe it was just the holidays’ atmosphere. His mind drifted to their last Christmas. A game, eggnog, his little brother by his side. It had been good, worth-living-for good, even. He was going to die, but at least he was going to die knowing that, once in his life, he had felt content.

He was interrupted in his thoughts by Sam shifting and putting a hand on his knee. He began to trace shapeless drawings on it while speaking. 

“I think I understand.”

“What ?” 

“Why I’m acting like a child, lately. I mean, I noticed it, but I can’t help it, I just have to, you know ?”

Dean didn’t answer. Instead, he began to lightly stroke Sam’s locks.

“I think maybe, deep down, I hope that if I show that I need you, you won’t go. And it’s stupid, I know. But I do need you, Dean. You can’t leave me.” 

“Sam. First of all, it’s not stupid, okay ? Secondly, it’s not my choice to go. I would never choose to leave you, you hear me ?” Dean said, firmly. 

“Then why did you make this deal ?”

“We’ve been over this, man. You know why.” 

Sam looked up at him. “I know.” His stroking went above Dean’s knee, on his thigh, and back on his knee again, all while watching Dean, who, as much as he enjoyed it, took Sam’s hand in his to stop him. 

“Sam.”

The latter smiled that bitter smile Dean knew so well. He hated it, especially when he was the reason behind it. But he had to. Suddenly, he felt Sam’s hand on his cheek. He was about to push it away when he heard, whispered in his ear:

“I know you love me, Dean. And I know you know I do too.”

His heart stopped for a second before beating way too fast. 

“I can’t, Sam, I can’t.”

“Why ?” 

He slightly turned towards his brother, who still had his hand on his cheek. He had his arguments prepared: first, that it was wrong, but more importantly that he couldn’t do this to him when he was going to die in five months. But when he met Sam’s eyes, so sad yet so hopeful, he understood that no argument would ever stand a chance against them. So he slowly approached his lips from his brother’s and asked:

“Is this really what you want ?”

Sam shook his head.

“That’s what I need.”

Dean closed the distance separating their lips. The kiss was a chaste one, but Dean felt like everything was crumbling around him, like only he and Sam existed now. He was the first one to pull away but also the first one to rush back on his brother after looking at him like he was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. And, well, he kind of was. 

 

They kissed and caressed each other a long time then fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

When Gabriel opened the door for them in the morning and took a look behind it, he smiled to himself and thought that it was about damn time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !


End file.
